


Stop Fake Drowning Tommy

by Neorue



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Ranboo is tired of babysitting his friends, Ranboo’s shadow crown was a gift from Hades, They’re best friends your honor, Tommy is a dramatic little shit, Tubbo can and will kill you, im bad at tagging today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorue/pseuds/Neorue
Summary: Ranboo really wished he had the power to make his friends stop constantly trying to kill each other. Sadly, he did not.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Stop Fake Drowning Tommy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daydreams_and_fanqueens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreams_and_fanqueens/gifts).



> Haven’t read the Percy Jackson series in a while so excuse the mistakes.  
> This prompt was from Arson_Bee‘s Dream SMP Prompts- check it out!
> 
> This one’s for Daydream. Thanks for putting up with me yelling about this fandom even though you have no idea what I’m talking about.  
> <3

Tommy had never been so terrified of water in his life. The current pushed him back under and he couldn’t tell which way was up. He frantically flailed his arms trying anything to escape and-

“Tommy what are you doing. You’re in the shallow end.” The two toned boy shook his head, watching as his friend poked his head out from the two feet of water he was “drowning” in.

”’S not _my_ fault Tubbo keeps trying to kill me.” He glared at Tubbo who guiltily hid the water sphere he was forming behind his back.

Tommy flopped back into the water which he quickly realized was a mistake. The water sphere Tubbo made, closed around his head and now he really was drowning.

”Now he can’t _breathe_.” The glint in his eye reminded Ranboo why there was a 50 foot restraining order on Tubbo for the weapons closet. Not that he needed one.

”No.” The shadow crown on his head wavered as he dragged Tommy out of the water by his ankles and knocked Tubbo on the shoulder.

”We promised less medical ward trips, remember?” Tubbo sighed, rolling his eyes at the reminder. “Yeah, yeah.” He still shot a small sphere at Tommy’s head when Ranboo wasn’t looking.

Tommy had been uncharacteristically quiet which was starting to worry him. Ranboo glanced back just in time to see Tommy call a lightning bolt down and hit Tubbo, knocking him out.

”Take _that_ bi-“ and then he passed out.

Ranboo groaned and drew shadows from his crown to carry Tommy and Tubbo back towards the cabins.

Oh gods, the Apollo kids were gonna kill him.


End file.
